Blood Baby
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: Ran gets involved with his brothers company through experimentation.After the experiment was named a success he gos on the run and reaches london, only to be captured by millinium. Warning contains:BLood, gore,Male Pregnancy,YAOI reviews continuation
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Poor Ran was taken captive by the Millinnium. He hated the dark so when vampires are all around him with creatures similar to that of zombies out of a cheese horror flick he couldn't help but have a complete emotional and mental break down. He was seventeen with the build and face of a girl he even,through scientific experimentation, possed the abilty to concieve and birth like a woman. He signed up for the experiments for the money and ended up being thrown into his worst his captors are under attack by the Hellsing Organization he is seriously injured and saved ,by what had heard was refurred to as, Hellsings "dog" . Was he doomed to live with his worst fears for the rest of his life or would he be able to wake up from this nightmare taking over his life…

**Alucards point of view**

**Ran's point of view**

An outsiders point of view

**Chapter 1: Shadows in the Science Lab**

"Oh come on Ran its just a few stomach 'll be fine so stop if you would lay down like you were supposed to and stop thrashing like that it would't hurt as bad" I yelled while trying to restrain the thrashing crying boy on my surgical table. I couldn't help but watch the horrific sight of the boy that I thought to be as beautiful as a full moon reduced to tears from an experiment I warned him not to participate in. I finally got him restrained but it required the assistance of four other scientists. My poor brother was in agonizing pain but it would only get worse if I let him thrash around like that. I know that he wasn't experiencing major stomach cramps it probably felt like his insides were burning.

I was ordered by some one higher up to find away to make a man pregnant of course we had to find someone who was strong enough to live through the forced changes that would happen to his body. My brother was finishing up highschool and needed money to pay the his rent and bills, since he lived alone in an apartment since our parents died. He found out and went to my higher ups to get permission ,knowing I'd just give him the money and send him away if he came to me. This was a few months ago and now he could barely move anymore.

The experiment was a success but he was still recovering from the strain it had put on his body. I couldn't help but feel guilt for causing the last of my family so much pain even if it was agaist my will. I was scared for my little brother he had become more feminine,causing his already beautiful appearance to become even better, from the increased amout of hormones that came with the change. All in all, the only thing keeping him safe from other males was the fact that I never left his side. He finally caught me staring at him with guilt one day though and looked at me with such concern it felt like I had been struck by lightening. He furrowed his eye brows and touched my fore head and I felt his sweet voice penetrate my ears "Kreg,are you ok? Whats wrong" he asked,his hazel eyes looking on the verge of tears. I could feel his body spreading its warmth as he fit his small arms around me in a tight ,heart wrenching hug.I could only smile,it was painful, I had found out earlyer this morning that the whole experiment was just a "plubicity stunt" pulled by the head surgeon of our department.I held him tight and wispered in his ear"Im so sorry, Ran" I had dragged my brother into a world of science and probably altered his simple life of finding someone to love and grow old with them.

I had resigned and even already received my last paycheck, I couldn't keep Ran where he was at risk of being exposed to reporters . We were living in a two bedroom apartment, living off his payment from the experiment and my crappy salary earned as a professor at a medical training facility. Everything went well until the past caught up with me. My old employers were looking for us ,they had called one of my old employees to see if he knew where I was when the found out we had moved. I told Ran we had to move acrossed seas near London that we would be safe in his care.

~~switching point of view in 3,2,1~~

**Its been around a year since my brother and I moved away from Japan I was looking through my brothers files for information on what the experiment had done to my body and why we kept having to run. I was shocked to find ,not just my brothers files but also ,all the company files on my experiment. I read through my brother's file and almost fainted .I hadnt know what the experiment was for and didn't care, because it was for my brother, but now I feel like we betrayed the laws of the world and needed to be exterminated. I wanted to know the reason Kreg's employers had made this experiment so I decided to look in the companys files but what I found was ,to sugar coat it, utterly disturbing. **

**I didn't believe it at first but the more I read the files the more believable it got…Vampires….Vampires were searching for a means to reproduce because all female that were impregnated by vampires became weak and were killed off….They wanted a male to become pregnant hide the fact that there was another blood sucker on its way to be born into the world….They had multiple files on female vampires explaining how when they became blooded their womb became completely was only one file though on how male vampires kept their abbility to reproduce because they werent ably to actually bear children and only creat them.I found a letter amongst the files explaining that the vampiric blood would only make a male more powerful and not mess with any part of his reproductive system .I was scared I was the only person that the experiment had successfully worked on and now I had VAMPIRES after me. **

**As I was closing the files I heard the click of the lock behind me as my brother stepped into the brother sighed and nelt beside me "Ran you shouldn't dig through others things " he said picking up all the papers and returning them t o their rightful spot in the cabnet. I was pissed I pulled on the nback of Kreg's shirt and threw him to the ground "Im a walking breading machine for nocturnal killing machines!?Why were you hiding it?!Worried I would try and kill myself" I questioned or ,in others eyes, screamed. He flinched at the last part,my usually very calm and loving brother was wearing a very hurt expression and not only that he was actually…CRYING….I watched as he wiped the tears away and rubbed his temples "Yes…I was hiding the fact that a large and powerful group of cold blooded killers sought after you as a means for breeding….You would have become frightened and probably killed yourself if I had told you …I couldn't help but hide it…Your all I have left and I dom't think I could live with being left alone for something I caused"he said before finishing with a sigh.**

**I smiled and nelt down running my fingers through his short soft black hair and kissed his fore head "I wont leave you Kreg" I said hugging him. He held me tight and I only smiled "You look so much like mom…Im not only worried about vampires but also other humans..Your so beautiful and caring it scares me"he said as he played with my long jet black hair that ran to my lower back. I giggled and nuzzled his shoulder "I don't think we have to worry to much since I haven't left this house in a little over a year" he chuckled at my statement and nodded. We started to tickle eachother to lighten the mood and were laughing like hyena when we heard loud and quick stopping coming down the hall.**

**The door burst open and there was our trusted friend and butler Hamlet panting and gasping "They have found you their-" he was cut off as a dark figure appeared from behind and sent a large sword through his throut before pulling it out. Krag and I shook and stared as our friend fell to the ground twitching as the last reminants of his life were reded from his body.I shook my head and ran to Hans in hope that what I believed had happened was wrong but as I rolled his body my heart sank as the gaping hole in his throat continued to bleed and his eyes were staring back at me,lifeless. I turned to the figure but was pulled back by my brother before I did something stupid "Who are you ?what do you want" my brother asked stupidly already knowing what this killer wanted. The figure chuckled he stepped into the light of the lamps to reveal…nothing…He was clothed in a baggy black hood and wore a pair of pants to hood had dark spots that shown slightly red as he stepped toward us, his face still brother kept me behind him as the man got closer "I am here as Millinium and I WANT him" he said we could see his eyes slightly glow a sickening yellow as he peared at me. I looked into those eyes and felt like someone had taken my lungs ,I fell to the floor as the last thing I saw was those eyes before everything faded to darkness.**

**Apolegy note!!**

**Gomen no sai!(Im sorry) I better at ero stories but wanted to put one of my more a ppropriate storys on here….It will become more intwined with the story later and ill continue if anybody liked this chapter…Oh and also ive only seen to OVA four of Hellsing unfortunatly so I may be a bit of course . Also I have no spell check but it looks legit… Well anyway be nice to me its one of my first so it isnt going to be just great..**


	2. Blood,Chains, and Bedsheets

_**Thank you **__**Red Angel 07 **__**and this one is for you! I welcome any support other wise you can take the crap your spouting and stick it were it belongs!!!!Now On with my horrifically sad and perverse story!**_

_**Chapter 2:Blood ,Chains ,and the Bed Sheets**_

_**(Kreg's Pov)**_

I groaned as the soreness in my muscles from sleeping on the floor …Floor? I blinked in question before the image of those blood red eyes lined in a sickening yellow returned to my mind. I quickly went to get up only to find that I was chained to a wall and I hissed and cursed as the metal shackles cut into my wrists. I started to pull on my chains till I heard a sickening shriek.I looked around to see my dearest Ran was chained to a king sized Victorian bed covered in red and white silk sheets "Kreg! Are you OK?! God I'm happy to see they haven't killed you! They said that they wouldn't because you would be of use later but still" I sighed . I quickly looked at his body to see him clothed in only an overly large white button up shirt stained red at the hinges.

I growled and looked at his hair to see the back was slightly tangled and then to his pale thighs protruding from under the shirt and froze. Blood? Wait no there is something creamy about it…Semen? Then it clicked. I snarled then looked at his slightly pained expression still covered in worry "WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO YOU?!?!" I screamed causing him to visible flinch.I noticed his chains were long enough for him to walk around the room while mine were cut short. Figures tie up the scientist who can bench over 200 and let the extremely violent yet feminine she male walk around.

I looked at my brother who seemed to be hiding his face but I could still see his was crying. I growled and looked up at the ceiling "You damned vampires! Let me out of these chains! What the fuck did you do to my little brother!?!?" I screamed only to be ignored. I breathed deep and calmed down. Slowly I looked around. The walls were red with a grey ceiling and the room was my chains attached to the wall farthest from the door.I noticed a two other doors on the wall by the bed.

I looked back at my sobbing brother and frowned "Ran…Come here and let me make sure your ok…I'm sorry"I said only getting a few broken sobs and a nod as response. Slowly he walked away from the bed and toward landed on all fours in front of me before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I pulled him into me so I could wrap my chained arms around him.I let him sob into my shoulder until there was an unceremonious slamming noise and an noticed door across the room flew open.

_**(Ran's POV)**_

I flinched and clung to my brother when the door opened.I couldn't take that had inhuman strength and even as strong as I was in a lot of pain. I still am suffering from that same pain. "V'll,V'll…I'm glad to see vat Jan didn't do to much damage" a slightly chubby shadow said from the door way his glasses shining in the light along with his sickening grin. I shook and clung even further to Kreg as he tightened his grip on me. "Vats wrong my dearest pet?You seem bit sad" his voice dripped with sarcasm and venom.

I turned and stood in front of my brother in a protective stance knowing full well that the tears on my cheeks didn't do my attempt at a threatening look any justice. The man laughed before stepping into the room .He had blond hair and a bubbly face that seemed be stuck in an evil grin. He wore something similar to an army uniform but from where I didn't know. Behind him followed the one called Jan his hat and black suit in place with his pierced face stuck in a lustful sneer. They weren't alone I could see a man with long straight almost hair in a white suit limping his way into the room while a short boy with ruffled blond hair and animal ears hung on his leg.

"Hiya cutie! Ready for another round" Jan said with a since of playfullness yet full seriousness.

"Really just made him take 4 rounds of that violent act you call can you seriously ask him that?The poor boy looks about ready to fall over and bleed to death" the man with the long hair said.

"Now now boys I V'ant you to play nice with the boy. He is delicate and we need him healthy and alive. Schrodinger! I can trust you to follow these orders like a good dog" The chubby man said while staring at the boy now sitting contently at the his feet .

"Ges sir" Schrodinger said while standing and putting his arm/hand to his chest in the nazi salute.

The chubby man left the room and closed the door with a loud clang shortly after. I knew that had to be a heavy duty lock. I felt my brother move and quickly turned to see what he was doing. He was struggling to stand while glaring at the three people across the room. I quickly turned toward the enemy when I heard a step but regretted when I fell dizzy from the action. I saw a pair of white clothed legs when I opened my eyes.

"Weak insignificant human… Get up or ill drag you up" the blond man said. I glared at him while struggling to my feet "Bastards….I won't bear any of your demon spawn"I growled out while moving beside my brother instead of in looked from me to the vampire and back. I looked at the chains holding my brother and pulled on wall creaked slightly with the force. I smirked before looking at the vampire "Let my brother out of these chains or ill rip down these walls" I growled out causing the vampires to blink in shock at the sudden change in demeanor.

"And v'at if v'e refuse" schrodenger asked with a slight grin "Do you really think that your veak little body can bring down these valls".I heard my brother sigh his usual sigh that came with one of my unbelieved truths. I smirked at the boy and narrowed my eyes "Don't believe me dog boy" I asked the vampires nodded including the one standing right behind me. I grinned grabbed the chain connecting my brothers right hand to the wall and yanked it. It fell from the wall leaving a square shapped hole where the chain was attached. My brother rolled his eyes at the looks or surprise clearly written across the blood suckers faces.I yanked all the chains out of the wall and glared at the vampires when the tried to stop me.

Once I finished I couldn't take it any more I fell into my brothers body. The vampires just stared at the scene all to surprised and scared to do something. Slowly my eyes fluttered shut while I clung to the safety my brothers body my mind slipped away into the darkness of sleep I felt the silk sheets on my body. I didn't have a moment to register that I had just left my brother to the mercy of evil before I fell into a deep sleep.

**( Kreg's POV)**

As I lay with my brother in the expensive beds the vampires stood in a corner watching and talking about something. I saw the one called Jan and remembered his comment from earlier and it took all I had not to jump up and attack him for raping my brother. I heard the door swing open again and saw the bubbly man who was apparently in charge walk into the room. He grinned at me and Ran before turning his gaze toward the group of vampires "tis time for your departure Luke/Jan Its all sit up you leave now" The man said causing all the vampires to walk out of the room. The man looked at me and ran again causing my to tighten my protective hold on my brother while we lay in the bed "Kreg isn't it? Your brother and yourself are proving to be quite entertaining" he said before exiting the room and locking the door behind him.

My body tightened in man. The way he looked at us. He has something up his sleeve.I shook my head of the disturbing thoughts.I layed my body down beside my brother and kept my hold on him. Maybe I should sleep some more ill check on Ran's injuries when I wake up and he is calmer. Ya that sounds fine. Quickly I fell asleep.

**(Warning! Rape dream sequence in this part!)**

Ran whined as he was stripped of his cloths. They had drugged him in his sleep he could feel the fever and grogginess from the medication settling opened his eyes to see a gray tried to move but his body was to heavy and he ached all over suddenly a shadow descended over him " woke up huh little twerp? Finally I can have some fun". Ran blinked as a light flickered on in the room and he growled. He was completely vulnerable to this man who was now on top of him.

Jan twisted his dark skinned and pierced face into that of a mass murderer while he slowly rubbed against the smaller form underneath him. Ran quickly mustered up the little strength he had to fight back but after thrashing for a few minutes he became tired and resigned to his inevitable smirked as he ripped the cloths from Ran's body "For a dude you would be really hot if you were a girl…Now ill say this once and this will be your only warning…if you fucking hurt me while I'm doing this ill kill that brother of yours chained to the wall". Ran felt the sting of tears scratch at his eyes while he nodded.

The dark man above him released his already hard cock from the confines of his black pants "Now take this like the little bitch you are" he heard that voice snarl before he felt it penetrate his opened his mouth to scream but Jan quickly covered it with his hand .The vampire's sharp teeth and fangs became visible in the slightly dark room as the thrusting began. Ran wanted to fight but all energy he possibly could have used to fight was over come by the pain as he layed there crying, bleeding,and tired as Jan had his way.

Ran's mind fell in and out of the reality of what was the really painful times he was forced into reality but in the lesser times he believed it was all a bad dream. That he was still sleeping back at the mansion, that hans was helping clean and cook in the kitchen, and that he didn't even know vampires lived. Then as Jan finally finished his torment on Ran's body the human matter how much he dreamed this had was real and it wasn't likely to ever end.


End file.
